


Henry Danger - Alternate Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry (17) is transported to an alternate universe during a terrible storm as he's trying to come down the tubes to the Man cave. He realizes in this universe that Ray is his dad, and Piper (13) and Jasper (16) are his siblings! Henry can't get home alone and no one believes him unless he gets proof. Henry while he's there meets a boy named Jasper (17.)Can Henry get home? Can Henry keep a balance of himself, love and family?





	1. Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Henry (17) is transported to an alternate universe during a terrible storm as he's trying to come down the tubes to the Man cave. He realizes in this universe that Ray is his dad, and Piper (13) and Charlotte (16) are his siblings! Henry can't get home alone and no one believes him unless he gets proof. Henry while he's there meets a boy named Jasper(17.) 
> 
> Can Henry get home? Can Henry keep a balance of himself, love and family?

         It was January 18th. Henry Hart (17) was walking down the street in a heavy coat and a blue scarf tied around his neck. Henry walked his way over to Junk N' Stuff and walked through the door. It was 7:30 so the shop was closed but they left the door unlocked for Henry. He walked to the back room and got inside the elevator. He was used to how fast it went so he just stood there texting while the elevator went half a mile underground at an alarming speed. Henry walked out of the elevator to see Ray for some reason Hula Dancing with Schwoz. Charlotte was working on the computers clearly annoyed. 

         "Uh... Hey what's going on here?" Henry raises 1 eyebrow as Ray pauses the music. Schwoz growls "Henry! I've been practicing Hula dancing for 2 weeks and I keep getting interrupted!"  

         "Why don't you just... not do it?" Henry says while shaking his forehead. "That's what I said." Growled Ray underneath his breath. Schwoz pouted and walked off to his secret room. Ray sat on the couch beside Henry. "Hey Hen, what's shakin'?" 

         "Okay, never say that again." 

         "Don't test me. I AM your boss." 

         "And YOU'RE the one who can't keep a girlfriend." Ray scoffed and walked away. "You know Henry, sometime you will be 34 and you'll regret saying the things you do." Charlotte huffed when Ray gave his "King of the world some day" speech and turned off the monitors. 

         "Hey Henry? I left my phone and keys up in Junk N' Stuff can you go get them?" All of a sudden a loud crash outside left them all shaking in their seats. "What the hell was that?" Charlotte screamed and ran towards Henry. The lights and electronics in the Man Cave started flickering signalling the power was going out. 

          Jasper came down the elevator with a few flashlights. "Hey guys! I got flashlights." 

          "Well I can see that, thanks." Ray snorted. Ray was never the biggest fan of Jasper. Jasper sighed and sat the box of flashlights down on the table as the light's flickered and rested on a dim. Henry was trying to get his phone to work when the cell service went out, along with the lights, auto-snacker and elevator. The only thing working was the tubes, even then they were malfunctioning from the lightning. 

          Charlotte turned on hers and put the strap on her wrist. The darkness surrounds them as they all huddle up together. "DOn't worry guys, the power will come back on soon." Ray says trying to make sure everyone calms down. All of a sudden a loud scream yelps in the back, it was Schwoz. Schwoz runs out bumping into every object. He had a towel around his waist and shampoo in his hair. "Schwoz!" Ray shouts. "Why would you take a shower when you knew the power would go out?" 

         "Me and my pig were having a sing a long!" Schwoz whimpers and runs around screaming for 30 minutes straight. 

          "Henry, the tubes still work, go upstairs and get my phone, we need to get Gooch." Henry nods and runs up to the tube. He snaps his belt buckle and a tube comes down upon him. "UP THE TUBE!" He screams and he instantly flies up the tube, but he doesn't stop flying. 

          Henry can't see anything. It's all black, he didn't even know if he was dead or alive. All of a sudden, lightning surrounds him, it doesn't touch him but it surrounds him, and then, out of no where.... It goes black. 

          Henry wakes up on his bed, everything looks them same, except for a few changes in the furniture he glances at as he looks around. The picture he had of his mom was gone, and it was replaced by a picture of Ray. He had a mirror on the wall above his bed, and when he looked in it he screamed. 

          "WHAT THE HELL?" Henry looks at himself. The golden hair he had was no longer blonde, it was as brown as Rays. Nearly black. He seemed taller. Instead of being 5'9" like he was, he was 6'0." Henry runs downstairs in a red flannel and black jeans. Ray was down there at the table with Charlotte and Piper. 

           Same thing for them both, Piper and Charlotte's hair were as dark as night, and they both grew about 6 inches. Ray turns around to Henry. "Good morning son!" Ray gives Henry a tight hug. "I made your favorite breakfast."

           He was right, it was his favorite. But Henry was so confused, why was Ray in his house? "Uh... Ray what are you doing here? Where are my parents?" Ray scoffed.

           "Henry Manchester! You call me dad, not Ray. Now sit down and eat your breakfast before I take you to school, and just for your information we do not EVER speak of your mother. I went through a lot to get you all and I am not gonna bring it back up." 

           Henry sat down and thought  **Why would I ever call him dad? He's my boss? Where am I? What happened last night?**


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is looking around swellview to see if he can figure out what happened and how he got here. He suddenly realizes more has changed then he thought. Ray was still captain man but.... what kid danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is looking around swellview to see if he can figure out what happened and how he got here. He suddenly realizes more has changed then he thought. Ray was still captain man but.... what kid danger?

Henry got home from school later that day. Ray wasn't there, maybe he was on a mission? "Hey, Char where is Ray?"

"Henry! He is our dad, we aren't allowed to call him Ray." Charlotte yells while working on her algebra homework. "Anyways, he didn't say. He always leaves without saying anything. Henry instantly knew he was on a mission, but without him? Henry looked through everything he could think of where his gum could be. Henry searched everywhere, but he couldn't even find his whiz watch. Was Henry no longer kid danger?  
Henry quietly whispers in a panic "I- I'm no longer kid danger..." Henry chokes on a few tears. Nothing was normal. The only thing normal was Piper was still his sister, but she looked nothing alike.

Henry ran downstairs right as Ray walked in the door. "Kids I'm home!" Charlotte and Piper run to Ray and hug him tight. "Aww I love my girls." Ray praises them and then looks at Henry. "Hey Henry, how 'bout a hug for daddy?" A burst of anger blasted out of Henry. "Listen Ray! I don't know whats going on here but will you stop making me call you dad? My parents arent here! Your my boss and your captain man! I'm Kid danger-" Henry had no time to finish before Ray screamed back. 

"Henry Manchester, you listen here. I am NOT captain man, and what the hell is a kid danger? Why are you acting like this?" 

"I don't know... I think I'm going crazy." Henry sighs and Ray wraps him in a hug as Henry just cries... He was homesick. He missed the real piper, the real Ray and Schwoz. 

**Henry POV**

I ran up to my room with tears in my eyes and a shiver down my spine. I knew I wasn't home. Nothing was normal. I couldn't help but just cry, i miss everyone. I don't want this universe or... dream. Yeah! It was all just a dream. I slap myself a few times to try and wake up, but nothing. I quietly stand up and walk to my window. 

Crime. Everywhere. The crime was too much for Captain Man. It was everywhere, the time jerker, stainless Steve, Jeff, Drex, and Gwen were all out of prison and causing hell for every citizen in swellview. 

I walked downstairs to the smell of potatoes and sausages. Ray was making dinner with Charlotte's help. Henry walks downstairs and all of a sudden tumbles at the sound of Piper pushing him away. "DAD! I AM NOT OKAY!" 

"Honey I hate to break it to you, but you're never okay." Piper huffed and sat down, then I had a seat. I quietly ate while Charlotte kept mumbling on and on about a math program she wanted to join. Ray was actually acting like a dad and not an idiot since he doesn't know what the word math means. 

**Ray POV**

I could tell something was wrong with Henry. I knew he wasn't acting like himself. How did he figure out I was captain man? But what and who is Kid Danger? My mind was racing at any thought I had about what could be going on. Could this not be the real Henry? No... What was I thinking. I'm a lunatic, hes my son. I finished eating. "Piper do the dishes" I scream at her, I kind of enjoy the fighting in the house because she knows she loses each time. "Why can't you do them?" 

"Because I am your father and I told you so and my rule goes!"

"But I don't want to-" 

"Do you really wanna go without your phone for 2 weeks?" Piper instantly jumps up and begins working as Henry sits on the couch watching TV. 

**Henry POV**

"Uh... Henry what do you think your doing?" Ray walks to me shutting the TV off

"Watching TV." I knew Ray was going to bring up the C word. "No your not. You have chores to do, don't think you can cry and then have free reign in this house. Clean your room, pick up your laundry, wash your laundry, vacuum your closet because its disgusting, I swear I found a dead body in there." 

I walked to my room sluggish and just sat on the window sill, hell no I ain't doing chores. I see someone walking on the sidewalk below. A guy with straight swayed over hair walking 2 small dogs. He is beautiful, his eyes are as blue as the ocean and his hair is as brown as a chocolate bar. He must have felt me staring because he stops and looks at me. Oh my god its Jasper.

Jasper... Did i just call my best friend beautiful. Oh my god. 

"Oh... Hello, my name is Jasper, do you need something?" He talks to me like he doesn't even know me! What the fuck is he doing? We have known each other since we were 5! Then I realized this isn't home... Ray must have never taken me to summer camp where I met Jasper, or some shit like that. But my God Jasper was glowing. He was beautiful and his eyes just sparkled. What the fuck am I talking about Henry. Shut the fuck up!

**Yo its out ya lil pieces of garbage (jk) Stay smexy and stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Nightmare or Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the real universe when Henry has been missing for 4 days. Everyone all over swellview is worried about Henry's disappearance. But in the alternate universe, Henry and Jasper meet again, Henry slowly has a realization he may be Gay, but how will Ray react? What will happen between Hensper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the real universe when Henry has been missing for 4 days. Everyone all over swellview is worried about Henry's disappearance. But in the alternate universe, Henry and Jasper meet again, Henry slowly has a realization he may be Gay, but how will Ray react? What will happen between Hensper?

**Regular Universe**

It has been 4 days since Henry was last seen. Crime was sparking over all of Swellview and Captain Man was on his own to fight it. Ray came down the tubes as Captain Man. He looked exhausted from not having a break. Without Kid Danger, he couldn't fight as well or as long, even if he was indestructible... 

"Okay, where is Henry? I'm gonna walk to his house, and slap him about 50 times right in his little-" Ray was too angry to even finish his sentence. "Hold on Ray, I'm trying to text Henry. You aren't the only one worried, his parents called me about 50 times asking where Henry was and they said they can't even track his phone." Charlotte rapidly types sending about 10 messages in 10 seconds. 

Jasper walks in trying to call Henry. He secretly begins to tear up but doesn't let anyone see. No one can contact Henry at all, it's like he never existed. Suddenly a girly scream erupts in Junk N' Stuff. Ray stared in horror at was once his store. Everything was missing. It was just an empty room... not one thing in sight. Everyone runs up to see the mess.

"Ray what happened?" Charlotte screamed. Ray couldn't speak, he just started sobbing. "We've been robbed!" Ray just shudders while screaming we've been robbed over and over. 

Jasper runs behind the counter pulling up a small screen with a remote. "Guys I'm checking the camera footage. No one came in the store... but the plant just vanished. Now the cannon... now the-" 

"SHUT UP JASPER!" Ray screams but then hugs him apologizing. "So, we haven't been robbed... things are just disappearing?" Schwoz nods, then he runs down to the mancave getting 4 different scanners and 3 different computers. 

"it will take me a while to research, just stay calm." Schwoz yells at them and tells them to get out. 

**Henry's Universe**

Henry and Jasper went to each others houses after school. Henry smiled and walked by him, when they arrive at the house.. Jasper stops. "Now Henry... I just want you to know... My mom- shes uh... Kind of abusive. She doesn't care if your new or not she will in front of you... I'm really sorry."

Henry sighed and nodded, that hasn't changed at least. What Henry was most concerned with was how some buildings that were home were not here now. Like Nacho ball was gone, the Frittle factory etc. was gone, but the space wasn't, so there was some gaps between some buildings. 

Jasper walks in and him and Henry run to his room locking the door. "Okay, what do you want to study first?" Henry scans through a text book but secretly Henry couldn't take his eyes off of Jasper. He was beautiful. "Henry? Henry!" Jasper shakes Henry out of his day dream. "Uh... Yeah. L- Let's start with Geography." 

Henry tried studying but he was so distracted. Jasper was too. After they finished Henry walked to the window sighing. Jasper followed behind him resting his hand on his shoulder. "Hen... you okay?"

That nickname was what Jasper always called him. Henry quickly turned around and sighed. "Not really..." Jasper sits beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's the point? No one believes me, no one cares and I just get yelled at." 

"I care..." Jasper pleads. Henry explained everything. Jasper actually listened, it was like normal times. Jasper nodded. "I believe you Henry... I've been reading on these and it is possible. I think I can help you... If we figure out how to get you home.

Henry nodded and started crying. "Jasper bless your soul. Oh my god I could kiss you-" Henry looked down and Jasper smirked. "I could what?"

"Nothing!" Jasper got up and held Henry close. Their eyes met, a glimpse of passion arose in each others eyes and Jasper leaned in setting a kiss on Henry's lips. Henry tensed up and then rested his arms on his shoulders. Jasper sat his arms around his waist. Jasper laughs quietly "Wow. What brought that on?" 

Henry holds his shoulders "I don't know... b- but I want more..." Jasper sighs and looks down... "Henry... do you even know what your asking me?" 

**Hey y'all. I know I'm gonna get hate but I have huge plans so you can wait ya lil shits. Wait for Chapter 4.**


	4. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SMUT* Henry and Jasper finally commit to a relationship in a major way. Henry suddenly realizes whats happening to his universe and he needs to get home as soon as possible. But how? Can he find Ray and make him believe when a strike of luck hits him? Can he find Schwoz and save his universe... before his relationship changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SMUT* Henry and Jasper finally commit to a relationship in a major way. Henry suddenly realizes whats happening to his universe and he needs to get home as soon as possible. But how? Can he find Ray and make him believe when a strike of luck hits him? Can he find Schwoz and save his universe... before his relationship changes?

***Warning: Graphic description of smut (sex) between 2 guys. If you don't like it, your probably gay yourself so just enjoy. ~Potassium**

"Henry, do you even know what your asking me?" Jasper holds him back my the shoulders. Henry nods and reaches to the hem of Jasper's shirt. "Yes. I do, and I'm certain about my decision." 

"But Henry-" 

"I know we just met... but Jasper. I love you... in my other universe your my best friend. I love you anywhere, and I want you to know that. Please..." 

"Henry... I- Okay... but you need to answer this." Henry moans, he was getting hornier by the second and answering questions wasn't helping. "Hurry up!" 

"Man someones cranky! I just want to know if you are sure your ready... and you won't tell your family about it." Henry nods quickly and Jasper throws him on the bed. He took a deep breath because he was about to change someones life, and they have known each other for such a short time. Jasper reaches into a locked drawer pulling out the lube. Jasper stared at the condoms and rolled his eyes knowing there was no point... he wasn't straight. 

Jasper takes Henry's shirt off slowly while kissing his collarbone. Jasper begins sucking slowly leaving 2-3 hickeys. Henry reaches down Jasper's pants but Jasper stops him. "No, you listen. Pants. Off." Henry smirked at Jasper who was being dominant... he loved it. Henry slowly took his pants off smacking his lips against Jasper's. 

Jasper grabs Henry's small ass while smacking hickeys on his neck repeatedly. Henry rips his shirt off and Jasper strips down. 

**HENRY POV**

Holy shit Jasper was huge. It throbbed and was hard as fuck. My god I loved it. I felt tiny compared to it, but I still stripped down. Jasper smirked at me, which meant I was a liar. "Well well, someone is ready." I look down and I was hard. I could feel it, I wanted him. I couldn't wait any longer. 

I laid on the bed and Jasper held my arms on the head board. "Keep them there you slut." 

"Mmm yes daddy-" I start moaning at his dominance. "Don't talk until I say you can!" I moan. I couldn't control myself anymore. 

Jasper begins playing with my shaft just to tease me. I moaned, begged, pleaded and cried but he kept teasing me. He played with my shaft for about 5 minutes before shoving his first finger inside. I moaned loudly, it hurt... badly but it was a good pain. I loved it, I wanted more. He shoved his next finger in and played inside me. "JASPER!" I found myself screaming. "I said quiet!" Jasper slams his lips against mine to keep me quiet. 

Jasper takes his fingers out and sets down in front of me giving me the lube. "I'm going to ask once more. Are you sure? This isn't something to take lightly... this changes your whole life." 

"I'm ready... wait. You know I'm kid danger and yet you think THIS changes my life?" 

"Uh... whats a kid danger?" 

"N- Never mind.... Just do it- me... oh IDK just SHOVE IT IN BITCH!" I scream in agony and pleasure. Jasper thrusts into me slowly. I scream and he quickly stops. "Are you okay?" I nod, I was in so much pain but I loved it. I never loved a feeling more. He quickly pulled out thrusting in again slowly. It was amazing the second time but he was going so slow. 

"FASTER BITCH!" I scream again, he quickly pulls out and repeatedly thrusts into me again and again letting me scream. "OH YEAH HENRY!" He screams while playing with me. He was hitting the near perfect spot. "A- ALMOST-" 

"NO!" Jasper kept thrusting, he didn't want me to cum so early. He thrusted into me and continued to play with my dick. He rubbed his hand against it and then continued pumping me. 

"I'M THERE! JASPER-" I exploded all over his chest, all over his bed and partly the wall. He lays beside me as we both pant heavily. "O- Oh my god..." I couldn't breath, I was in love. 

"Y- You okay H- Henry?" I nodded and cuddled up next to him. I just gave him my virginity. Now all I was worried about was getting home and hiding these hickeys. 

"JASPER!" A scream ruptured from downstairs and heavy footprints ran up the stairs. "Quick Henry! You have to leave!" 

I got dressed in 3 seconds it seemed like and I jumped out the window. I was still sore so I had to limp and be careful. A frown fell upon me... I just had the best moment of my life and now its over... I lost my virginity to the one I love but is it even the real Jasper? I hear screams echo from upstairs of Jasper in agony. 

I try getting up but something sharp pokes me in my pocket. I reach down and pull out the round object. It was one of my gumballs. "HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU JESUS!" I started crying. I actually can get Ray to believe me and find Schwoz and Charlotte. I limp very slow while rubbing the hickeys on my neck. 

I can't get the image of Jasper out of my head. Jasper was big! His dick was throbbing and I haven't seen such a huge one. I need to stop. I could get horny again and that's the last thing I need. The ground suddenly shakes and a huge crack appears in front of Henry scaring him half to death. The universe is literally beginning to fall apart. 

Henry tries calling Ray and after 3 attempts he finally gets a hold of him. 

_Hey son! What's up?_

"Dad! Remember when I said I knew you were captain man and I was kid danger, but you asked me what a kid danger was? I Finally have proof that I have been telling the truth all along...

**HAH! Another cliff hanger, don't worry chapter 5 will be out soon!**


	5. I hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the hospital, the universe is falling apart, Henry finally got Ray's help and told him what happened between him and Jasper. The universes are both beginning to fall apart. Can Henry's universe figure out what's going on and save time before it's too late?

**Warning: Mentions blood**

"Okay Henry. Why should I believe you? How did you figure out I'm captain man?" Ray goes on and on with the questions. "R- Dad, I can answer all of those... but you have to let me." Henry stands up and blows the bubble of gum hes been chewing for about a minute. Henry was now Kid Danger and Ray's mouth was open wide. 

"O- Okay, so YOU'RE kid danger! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you-"

"It's okay dad... no one did. I'm just trying to get home." Ray nods. "I'll help you Henry. I work with a guy named Schwoz. He can help you. He's smart and he knows what he's doing. Come by around tomorrow okay?"

Henry nods and runs to his room taking his suit off putting on normal clothes. He looks in the mirror at himself and can hardly recognize himself. His hair was dark and his eyes were brown, it wasn't him. 

Suddenly his phone rings. He picks it up seeing its an unknown number, answering it he sits down as a sad voice echos on the other line. 

_Hello? Is this Henry Hart of Swellview?_

"Yes this is him."

_Are you in relation of Jasper Dunlop?_

"I'm his uh... Yeah I am." 

_Well... I have some bad news_

The words "bad news" made his throat choke up. 

_Jasper Dunlop has been admitted to the hospital here with severe bruises, cuts and head trauma. He hasn't waken up yet so we can't tell yet if he has amnesia. His mother was taken into arrest but hes scratched up pretty bad..._

Henry drops the phone instantly causing it to hang up. Darkness filled his mind instantly as burning tears rose in his eyes. Henry laid his face in his hands sobbing. Ray walks downstairs quietly seeing Henry cry. He wasn't sure why Henry was crying, but his son was in tears that's all that matters. "Henry, what happened? Are you okay?" Henry froze up... I mean, how do you tell your own dad "Hey! I lost my virginity... you cool?" He was bound to get caught soon enough. But Henry was so stressed out about getting home and seeing his friends and family. He had to tell Ray no matter the costs. 

"You must promise to not get mad!"

_"I promise."_

"Well, when I first came here me and Jasper met-" 

_"Oh I know Jasper. That weird kid who likes to collect buckets."_

"Y- Yeah but that's not the point... I went to his house on a study date. Somehow that date turned into kissing and we may have sorta...."

_"I knew you we're gay Henry. It's not that hard. It's so obvious now spit it out!"_

"We may have um... done the dirty."

_"WHHAAATTTT! I'm not mad... just disappointed. I thought I said wait until marriage!"_

"Erm... you did! But I don't know how it happened... it just sort of did." 

Ray shook his head and Henry explained why Jasper was in the hospital. It took Henry everything not to cry. Jasper was in a cold room and all Henry could do was cry. Henry cried so much it took 3 hours just to calm down. "Kid, instead of crying why not go visit him." 

"Thats a-" It was a terrible idea. Henry seeing Jasper like that was the last thing Henry needed, but it was also the only thing Henry needed. "I- Don't I need to get home before the... I don't know- the universe falling apart?!" Ray turned around to see that Henry was right. Everything was disappearing: Trees, cars, plants, animals and even people. God knows whats happening on the normal universe.

**NORMAL UNIVERSE**

Same thing there: everything was disappearing. The mancave was taking a toll... all the cool gadgets were gone. Everything around the universe was disappointing. Charlotte and Jasper run in as Schwoz is talking and Ray is freaking out. "Oh my god what do we do!" Ray pleads and cries into his hands. "Ray what happened?" Jasper runs up and looks at a screen Schwoz was looking at. 

"I figured out why everything is going crazy! You know how Henry has been missing for a few days?" Everyone is nodding quickly. "Well, I THINK that when he went up the tubes from the terrible storm... the tubes got some mixed signals and ended up sending him in into another universe where Henry didn't belong! Now wherever Henry is in that universe... it had to put him somewhere so who knows who he's with or where he is! If we don't get him back then time could collapse and the universe's BOTH will implode!" 

"Oh my god!" Jasper screams and begins sobbing. Charlotte comforts him and Ray just runs around biting his nails. "So what do we do?" Charlotte asks. "I think if I can make a gadget to trigger a terrible storm, we can use the mathematical equation it gives us and use it to get Henry back through the portal in the back room before THAT disappears too. I would use the tubes but maybe the universe Henry is in doesn't have them. 

Everyone nods and Schwoz walks to the back secret room. Everyone stays in complete silence besides Jasper who is sobbing uncontrollably. "I m- miss H- H- Henry!" 

"We all do Jasper! Don't worry he and all of us will be fine." Charlotte rubs his back as he cries. Ray keeps pacing back and forth and eventually becomes so upset that he begins watering plants that aren't there by just pouring water on the ground. 

**BACK TO HENRY**

Henry runs in to the giant hospital where the receptionist desk disappeared already. "Oh- um..." 

"Name?" She looks up. She has a desk but its not the original. "Henry Har- Henry Manchester." He nods. "Who are you here for?" 

"Jasper Dunlop." She types for a few minutes and points Henry to the elevator. "Room 414." Henry runs to the elevator running to his room stopping dead in his tracks. He looked awful. Tubes hooked up everywhere, a breathing mask stuck to his face, needles in every part of him, and blood, bruises and cuts beyond sight. Henry fell on his knees crying. He builds enough strength to crawl to the bed and take Jasper's hand. It would be beautiful if it wasn't covered in a bruise and dried blood... with an IV. 

**HENRY POV**

I found myself staring at the pint of blood going into the IV. His mom really did this? God even in a hospital bed hes the most beautiful person ever. I just stare at the clock ticking by. I hope Jasper comes through... part of me knows he wont... but a part of me prays he will... He has too! 

The ground starts shaking a bit. I didn't notice at first because of how gentle it started. I noticed when Jasper was swinging side to side which caused his blood pressure to rise but his pulse to sink. "N- NO stop!" I just found myself screaming as the shaking got more violent. I ducked under a desk as doctors ran through the hall screaming... Suddenly it stops. I looked outside the window to see most things destroyed. I just survived an earth quake... or was it the universe telling me to get the hell out? 

I looked over to Jasper who was trying to speak. "Jasper you woke up! Thank god! I'm so glad your okay!" Jasper couldn't respond. "P- Please say something... I love you god damn it!" 

The nurse told me visiting hours were over. I walked out of the hospital more depressed then I usually am. I look at all the clutter and burning buildings as I begin choking on smoke. I ran back to the house where I bump into Ray.

**HEY Y'ALL! STAY TUNED! OwO**


	6. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally figures out a way he can get home but it requires the real Ray to go and get him and get the materials to get home. Before Henry leaves he learns about Jasper's condition which changes the way he thinks. We go back and forth between both universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally figures out a way he can get home but it requires the real Ray to go and get him and get the materials to get home. Before Henry leaves he learns about Jasper's condition which changes the way he thinks. We go back and forth between both universes.

***Warning: Mentions death***

**BACK IN NORMAL UNIVERSE**

"Okay, if we can just make a gadget that causes a storm as bad as the one that sent Henry... we can get him back. How are we going to get him to come back?" Schwoz angrily types while looking at a pile of wires. Ray paces back and forth while trying to call Henry. "Ray just drop it! If Henry is in another universe his phone can't be traced here." 

"Gahhhh I know... I just miss the kid. Schwoz how long until our universe collapses if we don't get him back?" 

"I don't know... probably not much longer." Schwoz begins untangling the wires to begin working. Charlotte sits by him to help him when he needs it. Ray runs up the empty store where everything has disappeared. He sits on the floor and just cries. His universe was crashing... literally right in front of him and he can't do anything about it. 

**BACK TO HENRY (POV)**

I laid by the hospital bed where Jasper laid. His condition had gotten worse. Apparently when his mom hurt him she punctured a lung and now it was full of fluid and he struggled to breathe. I just sat there... my hand in his hand. He was in so much pain that I felt him sometimes squeeze my hand. Until then a doctor came in and alerted me Jasper was in a coma.

I was sobbing. I couldn't control myself. The doctor just let me lay on the floor crying while he waited for me to finish. "I'm so sorry, but there is a higher risk he won't make it... we will try everything we can. Until then, stay as long as you need." 

I just cried onto the bed with my hand on his. Out of nowhere I began to sing: 

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_   
_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on._   
_Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes._

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along._  
When your day is night alone,   
If you feel like letting go,  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

_Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends._   
_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand._

_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,_   
_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on._

I felt Jasper's heartbeat while singing. I know im cliche but I just felt sadness wave over me. I stopped crying because all emotions left my body. 

**BACK TO NORMAL UNIVERSE**

"Guys! I think I found a way to get Henry back." Schwoz jumps up and down

"How so?" Charlotte walks to schwoz's new machine. 

"We have to send Ray in, I gave Ray this special blaster that will blast a pair of tubes to the location he finds Henry in. When he does, they can go up the tubes and they will be transported here." 

"That's a terrible idea! I'm not getting stuck there, can't you just make a portal?" Ray screams in Schwoz's face. "No. I cant. It's too far. Just trust me on this." 

Ray sighs and eventually agrees. Schwoz makes some final corrections handing Ray the gun. Ray goes to the tubes as the storm begins to form from Schwoz made. It begins pouring. "Okay Ray. Do you have your gum, your blaster and your ear piece?" 

"Yup. See you. UP THE TUBE!" Ray flies into the air. He looks around him as he holds his blaster at the lightning surrounds him... then it all goes white.  

**BACK TO STRANGE UNIVERSE**

Ray wakes up on the couch holding everything he brought with him. Ray looks around the house at everything that changed. Ray runs out the door quickly blowing his gum then becoming captain man. Captain man runs to different locations looking for Henry. 

"HENRY! HENRY YOU BITCH WHERE ARE YOU- oh my god I can finally text him." Captain man texts Henry the 3 flash signal signaling he was in trouble. Henry stops crying and looks at his watch calling him still thinking its the dad Ray. 

_HENRY!_

"Hey dad... what do you need?"

_Dad? What no- it's Ray!_

"You said not to call you that because your my dad now."

_NO- wait what the hell goes on in this universe? No Henry... It's the real Ray. The one from your old universe. I've come to get you home._

"Ray- OH MY GOD. Wait- I- I gotta go home? I- I can't! J- Jasper-" 

_I don't care about Jasper right now. Our universes are falling apart because of you being here! You need to get home now where are you. I'm in my uniform and everything and my lord I'm still handsome._

"Listen.. Ray. This universe Jasper is in the hospital because of his mom dying. I love Jasper. I'm not leaving. Jasper- I don't know if the real him loves me... but this one does, in every way!

_Oh my god you didn't-_

"Too late!" 

_HENRY! If people find out about this in swellview they will get so curious and it may be dangerous for us and Jasper!_

That's why I'm not going back. 

_Henry you will kill us all! Including Jasper!"_

Henry froze. His heart started racing as he looked out the window. Everything was disappearing... including parts of the hospital. Thats when he heard the worst sound in the world.

_AH HAH! YOU'RE AT THE HOSPITAL!_

A flat line. Henry turns around slowly dropping his phone seeing the flat line. Jasper was gone, his body was lifeless. I just fell to my knees. I scream. I can't do anything else. Captain man runs in as I'm having a mental fit on the floor. He just rubs my back as I cry. I keep screaming. "HE'S GONE! MY LOVE IS GONE!" 

"If it makes you feel any better... the real him is home?"

"SHUT UP RAY! HE'S GONE NO MATTER WHAT UNIVERSE THIS IS!" 

It was happening... Henry's brain was morphing to this universe. Jasper was his true love. Henry wanted to get married to him after college. But the hospital was disappearing right before him. Jasper's body begins to fade away along with the universe. "NO! NO! NOOO!" Henry keep screaming. Ray holds onto him so he doesn't hurt himself or anyone.

Henry manages to escape slapping Ray in the face as hard as he can. "HE'S GONE!" 

"OW- I am okay!" Ray casually says like he normally does when he gets hurt. "Henry. Calm down. This isn't your universe."

Jasper faded away. I still look at the flatline. My love... is dead. 

"Come on Henry. You need to get home." Ray pleads

 


End file.
